Embodiments of the invention relate generally to data collection and analysis, and more particularly, to a method, system, and storage medium for managing automated system events.
The utilization of automated systems is becoming increasingly pervasive in a variety of industries, institutions, government agencies, etc. With current advancements in technology, virtually any type of process can now be automated. One area of automation can be found in the manufacturing industry. For example, manufacturing enterprises are enhancing their operations by installing automated machinery for producing finished goods as well as unfinished goods such as subassemblies.
These enterprises, however, are often faced with significant challenges when it comes to maintaining their automated equipment and minimizing downtime. For example, some of the operational issues that lead to the loss of throughput include machine breakdowns, personnel that are tardy, personnel that work too slow, process rejects that put products into repair lanes, and automated stations working beyond their expected cycle time, to name a few.
The reliability of production equipment is important not only because of the potential for loss of throughput, but also because of the potentially large economic consequences of failing to maintain what is conceivably a large investment. Moreover, the reliability of equipment is also important for ensuring the operational safety of employees.
In any automated system environment, it is important to identify those operational issues that are responsible for causing these losses and to address them in an efficient and timely manner. Accomplishing this is not an easy task. In some cases, the necessary information may simply not be available from the system equipment, e.g., in the case of outdated manufacturing systems. In the case of newer systems, the information may be available; however, due to its sheer volume, it may be difficult to interpret or filter.